


the first few weeks

by softagendergrunge



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Lives, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Gen, Implied Cannibalism, Trans Female Character, post season one, self mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softagendergrunge/pseuds/softagendergrunge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>abigail gets used to new walls</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first few weeks

**Author's Note:**

> in this story abigail is aro ace nd a trans demigirl. if i write more i will elaborate on this but im just stating it here in case i never do.

You are happy with him. You are happier without him. You are happiest alone.

He sends you letters on a weekly basis, and you are glad for them. You are glad to hear about the trial, and how the man you have wrapped around your finger has everyone else around his. It makes you feel powerful, in control, something you have dreamed to feel your entire life. Something you have only felt few times before.

When you looked at your father and saw that look in his eyes that told you he knew he was nothing without you.

When that man had you against the wall and you dragged that knife through that man’s chest and felt the blood spill onto your hands. When you looked down at that blood and how it stained your skin and how sometimes even still when you look at them you can still feel it.

When you walked up the stairs to see him with the unconscious doctor at his feet and he turned to you and said “Show me what happened,” That’s when you knew you had him. He knew you knew it was him on the phone. He knew you knew what he was.

You were not an accessory to your father’s crimes.

The First Few Weeks after you left the house that was never really your home, you wore your bandage like a crown. It was liberation. You were now truly in control. You had taken initiative, you had taken the knife and you had taken your ear. Like Van Gogh, you were an artist. 

He stayed with you for the First Few Weeks, to make sure you could handle yourself. Even now, months later, you laugh to yourself at that.

You had boundaries and he respected them. He had boundaries and you respected them. You would not sleep in the same bed as him. You tried, once or twice, and so did he, to make it work in a relationship that could be defined by socially accepted standards, but neither of you wanted it really so you never tried again. He made the meals, you ate, and there was a silent agreement between the two of you not to ask what the meat was, because it was an inside joke to the both of you now to just pick one off the top of your head.

You would lounge on the balcony in the sun, draped in a sundress as red as…well, a lot of things.

He would sit opposite you with a sketchbook.

He never showed you the sketches and you never bothered to ask.

Eventually he left, and you haven’t seen him since.

Sometimes you’ll wake up and see signs that he was here.  A restocked fridge, dishes cleaned and put away, clothes washed. But he’d never stay. And you would thank him for that if it didn’t mean contacting him.

You never reply to his letters, but he continues to send them. And every time you see one, your smile gets a little wider.

The first time you left the house, you went to the nearest shop to buy cigarettes but the shopkeeper asked for an ID you didn’t have, so you went home.

The next morning you woke up to a passport with your face on it.

From then on you were Florence Boucher, if you were ever really Abigail Hobbs to begin with

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction ??? ever probably what a surreal experience.  
> i would rlly rlly appreciate feedback ♥♥  
> crossposted on tumblr http://nbsei.tumblr.com/post/80306659023/the-first-few-weeks


End file.
